


We Are Alive, Here in Death Valley

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Young Blood Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Death Valley (Music Video), Deviltrick, I mean Patrick grinds a lot, M/M, Slight Sexual Content?, Young Blood Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is in for Tommy Lee as the devil in Death Valley.</p><p> </p><p>or the deviltrick in the ybc au that literally only one person asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Alive, Here in Death Valley

**Author's Note:**

> For my great friend Caro!

Joe didn't know what the fuck to expect. It was Hell. Legitimately - he died, saw a sliver of Heaven, and went to Hell. Of course he didn't expect all of the scantily clad woman dancing on poles and tables. He took a look around, seeing as though everything had a red hue to it and a girl plastered to the side who rutted against it in some attracting dance. An empty throne set by a table full of booze and drugs.

Enter the person who sits in said throne. Short, lean, blond. Two ruby, almost glowing, horns protruding from his forehead. He was in a red suit, black undershirt that matched his fingerless gloves and shoes, and a red bowtie. He sat up straight in the throne - prim and proper for the devil. But then his eyeliner-rimmed sea glass eyes stared right into Joe's baby blues and _oh_ Joe knows who that is. The devil had whispered to a woman by his side who immediately fetched the recently deceased guitarist from the corner.

After being ushered over, another girl pushed a chair up behind Joe for him to sit. So he did, all the while staring at the horned man in front of him.

"Patrick, when did you become Satan?" He jumped into the question headfirst, not knowing what else to say. It just spilled.

"Long story, but..." Patrick looked Joe over, his eyes brightening in vibrance. Greyed sea glass became vibrant oceans - swirling green and blue together. He grinned, small fangs showing. Crawling from the throne, the shorter man wound up in Joe's lap. " _Damn_ aren't you gorgeous?" He purred, leaning down so their noses touched. "So..." A gloved hand pushed through Joe's hair and circled around to stroke down his jaw to cup his chin. "Have you missed me any?"

Joe could feel his mouth move, but nothing was happening. Those _eyes_ were like drugs - they had a weird affect on him. His gut twisted in fear, regret, and excitement. Patrick's hips met his own in a soft grind, making him gasp. "Y-Yeah."

"Remember when we used to do this? We were in the van and seventeen, sweating with our hands down each other's pants. Meanwhile Pete and Andy were probably fucking in the bathrooms of the clubs and bars." Patrick sighed as if to reminisce, leaning in to press his lips to the brunet's neck. "What great times.Did you miss them too?"

While he nodded, Joe didn't think the movement was very obvious so he spoke up. "Yeah, I did. Missed it so much."

The older man ground down again, causing the other to lose brain activity. All of his blood was going to his crotch and it was torture. Nothing but neck kisses and grinding. Joe groaned in frustration, one hand gripping Patrick's thigh and the other his hip. "Babe, you got anywhere private for us?" He asked, meeting his hips in between.

"I can hope so..." A small smile flicked onto Patrick's lips as he stood, helping Joe up and leading him into a room labelled _'Satan Only'_ only to shut the door behind them - both gone for hours.


End file.
